


The Mischievous Sea Child

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: Perseus United [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crazy, Crossover, LGBTQ Character, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Percy Jackson/Avengers/Justice League/Young Justice/Batfamily crossoverPercy's hidden a secret all his life. It's finally time for it to come out. Not the way he planned it though... Percy's mom isn't really Sally Jackson? Then who exactly gave birth to him? Why does he have powers he shouldn't? And what's this about Percy sleeping in the Hades Cabin?Book 1 in the Perseus United book series





	1. Chapter 1: Tantrums from a God are Bad News

Percy laid across the top of his table during Dinner after having given all the food on his plate to the gods. He ignored both Chiron and Mr. D’s yelling at him to not use his table as a bed. He just stared up at the stars above them and pouted. He had been having dreams of a voice calling to him. Telling him they needed help. Right now he was wide awake and could still hear them calling to him.  _ Lokon. My dear Lokon, I need your help. Please come to me. Lokon.  _

 

Percy sat up and the clear sky above was instantly covered with storm clouds and the water all across the camp was fierce and angry. It started to pour rain down on the camp as Percy frowned deeply. The water pooled up around him and pretty much started to flood the camp. The campers were running around confused but stopped to glare at Percy when they realized he was the only one dry.

 

Percy’s angry and upset gaze landed on Dionysus and Chiron. “I want to leave. I want to see my mother.” He said in a serious tone that seemed to make the whole camp go silent. He swiped his hand and all the water froze as if time had stopped around all of them. He looked at his fingernails and started cleaning them. “I will destroy this camp’s vineyard with a flood if I do not get what I want.” He said angrily. 

 

The rain seemed to strain against the fact that it couldn’t move. Percy’s sea green eyes glowed unnaturally at the two adults. “No.” Dionysus said with a growl. “You are not to leave.” 

 

Percy raises his arms and the water forms into a two headed ice and water dragon. “Then I will leave after destroying the vineyard.” He turned to the dragon. “Kill the vines only.” The dragon took off straight for the strawberry fields. 

 

The campers fought against it but to no avail. Everyone had to watch as the vines shriveled and died at the dragon’s wraith. Percy whistled and it returned to his side. Chiron and Dionysus stood if unsure realization that the only way to stop Percy would be to kill him. “You're not a demigod are you? I knew that already but the others didn’t? Not even Chiron and Mr. D?” Nico asked breaking the silence. 

 

Percy looked at the younger boy who stood beside him now. “No, i’m a full blood god. Have been since birth. I've been raised to think I was a demigod and mortal for so long though. Having been in human form since a month after my birth up until well I barely ever leave this form. The one rule I was given was not to reveal myself as a god. It would make more monsters see me as food and that you are obstacles. If even the gods and monsters can’t tell i’m a god… it’s best to try blending in. Try to keep those I care about alive.” Percy said to Nico. He had taken Nico’s hands in his when he spoke.

 

“Then why do monsters attack you and why come to camp?” Nico asked. Percy looked at Nico softly. He stroked the son of Hades’ cheek.

 

Nico had no clue whether to moan or move away from the touch. Percy smiled. “Monsters have tried to kill me since before my birth. My parents think it has to do with the type of god I am or the fact that i'm the child of two strong and dangerous gods.” He perked up when there was a flash near the lake. “It seems my father has realized i’m throwing a tantrum.” And true to Percy’s words there came up into the camp an older look alike of Percy followed by Triton.

 

“Perseus!” Yelled both men before they swamped him in a hug that Nico had to jump out of the way to avoid. “Are you okay? We felt your powers flair up… is that ice? Since when could make the water do this?” Triton asked looking the dragon over and then having to dodge when it went to bite him. “What am I missing here?”

 

Poseidon gently carded his fingers into Percy’s hair. “Perseus, you are far too old to be throwing tantrums like this. What’s got you so riled up? It worries me. You are the only child I have with your mother. Leaving camp alone could get you badly hurt. I sent you here to protect you.”

 

Percy pouted. “Dad, i’m seventeen not two. I can protect myself just fine now. I survived for twelve years with Mom against Gabe, survived fighting Ares, going through the Underworld, fighting many monsters, the Sea of Monsters, fighting grandpa Kronos, the labyrinth, being poisoned, being in Tartarus, losing people I care about, fighting Gaea, and dealing with Apollo recently. I know Mother is in trouble. Mother keeps calling to me using my true name. I need to go to Mother. Mother is in danger. I feel the pain. Mother needs us.”

 

Poseidon frowned. “Ah, so your Mother has contacted you as well. The reason I myself have not gone is because your Mother is under mind control of a powerful evil Titan. I can’t do the magic required to remove the mind control. I can do the rest but not the spell itself.” Percy thought for a moment.

 

“Let me do the spell… My magic power is stronger than ever before due to me having so much of it sealed for moments like these. Dad, please what kind of magic has the power to… control a god… no, you said titan. Thanos.” Percy's knees buckled and he crumpled into Triton’s arms. “Going up against him… even us gods will die.”

 

The campers watched one of their bravest crumble into a ball of fear. They didn't know how they felt about him being a god among them. Lying to them. They just couldn't believe brave Percy Jackson was crying into Triton and Poseidon’s chest. Percy looked as if he was the weakest among everyone there at this moment. 

 

They wanted to know more but Percy cried himself to sleep. Poseidon looked at everyone. “I’m taking him with us. He will return in the morning to fix the vineyards and collect his stuff. You’ll never see him again. The reason he was able to be here without any problems was due to his god title. God of Demigods. By him being here you all were kept safer. Protected by his power. Now he’s alone once more.” He then turned and left with Triton carrying Percy. With a flash of light they were gone.


	2. Percy Reasons with his Friends

The next morning every camper was gathered around the strawberry vines. There wasn’t much left but the dead growth and the stakes. A flash of light was seen near the docks and the tree nymphs scattered. Everyone turned to see a blushing, running Percy in what looked to be a seafoam green colored dress with long hair full of pearls and shells. His feet were barefoot with what looked like silver jewelry all over his body.

 

The campers moved out of his way quickly when they caught on to the fact he was cursing in at least four different languages. When he got up to the vines he glared at the dragon he had ended up leaving there. It was jumping around like a kid in the puddles. “Sit!” He yelled at it when it started giving him a headache. It flopped down on the ground like a scolded puppy.

 

Percy then rubbed his temples before looking back at the vines with a frown. He reached down and grabbed one of the vines and it turned to dust in his hands. He sighed and bit his lip. He placed his hand on the ground and it flourished to life. Everything across the camp grew and started getting healthier. The vines fought against Percy’s healing. He growled and got up. “Dionysus! Stop fucking with me. I can’t heal the damage i’ve done if you continue to tell the vine that i’m a monster hell bent on devouring the land as if it were trash.”

 

Mr. D stepped forward and glared right back at Percy. “They are afraid of you. Why should I allow them to be touched by your power?” Many campers started backing away to make sure they didn’t get caught in a fight between the two.

 

Percy crossed his arms. “First off, I wouldn’t have harmed them to begin with if you hadn’t pissed me off. Secondly, i’m a higher ranking god then you. Lastly, my power will keep them dead for all eternity if you do not allow me to fix this!” He said shouting at the end while pointing at the withering vines.

 

Nico walked forward and placed his hand on Percy’s arm. Percy turned to him and sighed. “Niccolo, I can’t fix this if nobody allows me to.” Nico tugs on Percy’s cheek to the point Percy yelps. 

 

Nico lets go and shakes his head. “Percy, just calm down. You are frustrating yourself. Breathe.” Nico hugged Percy to him. In the last month Nico had shot up in height and was now the same height as Percy. He kissed Percy’s hair when the young god buried his face in Nico’s neck. “Shh,now tell me who ruined your morning to make you so unhappy, my sweet Sea Pearl.”

 

Percy pouted at the nickname. “Amphitrite saw my true form and decided to put me in a dress. She even convinced Triton, Tyson, and my father to hold me down while she stripped and dressed me. What made it worse was when Rhode showed and started trying to braid my hair. She called in Benthesikyme and they added jewelry. Kymopoleia showed up and she called in Trimenteris ***** and they started petting me and talking about dresses and other things with everyone, even my father pitched in saying how he still had my mother’s wedding dress and garter. He said i’d look like my mother in it and Amphitrite said nothing to the fact that he’s legally married to a different god and not her. It’s like she didn’t care that father is married to someone else.” Percy had started crying on Nico’s shoulder as he let his frustrations out.

 

Nico held him and rubbed his back. “Family can be overwhelming at times. How do you think I felt when my father finally admitted that Thanatos is my elder brother? Hazel and I are still weirded out by it.” Percy laughed softly.

 

“Man and I thought I was the only one with a fucked up family?” A voice said coming through the crowd. Nico and Percy both perked up. It was what looked to be a twenty year old man in a kimono. “My mother said you might need some help on your 'camp’. I came as quick as I could.”

 

Percy stepped forward to smile. “Dorian.” He stopped however when Dorian caught sight of the way he was dressed. Dorian was bent over laughing at him. 

 

“Oh my goddess… I knew you were bisexual but this is a whole new step Perce.” Dorian said through his laughter. Percy frowned and quickly grabbed the fan that was tied to Dorian’s side and swatted the older male with it.

 

“Stop being an ass. I need you to convince the vines so that I can heal them.” Percy said and Dorian straightened up after a few more chuckles at Percy’s looks.

 

Dorian moved forward and then past Percy to the vines. “You did quite the job on them. They’re terrified of you. This is really going to cost you. My prices are high.” He stayed knelt down as the dying vines curled around him as if he was their most important thing. “They are very scared. They don’t wish to die.”

 

Percy crossed his arms. “I know that. I can hear their voices just fine from over here. You’re the fertility Demigod… do the thing.” He said blushing. “I’ll pay you any amount you want. Anything. Even myself if that is what it requires to fix this.” He looked away knowing he was giving up a lifetime chance by saying that.

 

Dorian smirked. “Perce, my mother is a Fertility/Persuasion goddess and my father wasn’t exactly the charmer. You really expect me to ask that of you? Nope, my father may have been the biggest Yakuza leader in Japan but i’m not taking that high of a demand. Just don’t go changing your clothes. You have to stay dressed like that for twenty four hours. Please, i’m getting a kick out of the fact that you’re wearing a dress when you’ve been so cruel when I tried to get you to wear one as my date to the prom last year. This is precious, oh, and you have to let me take pictures and send them to my mother.”

 

Percy went eight shades of red before cursing in latin. “Fine! Just do the dance. I really need to get to New York. My Mother needs me there and my Father is taking me.” 

 

Dorian nodded and the vines let go of him. He started doing a very bawdy dance around the vines and they started shimmering. They reached up even though they were withered and near dead. When he stopped Percy walked forward and kissed the closest vine. “Bloom. Heal. Prosper.” He said and the vines flourished as if they were new and then bloomed like crazy. Even more vines started growing out of everywhere to be covered by out of season fruits.

 

Dorian threw his arm around Percy’s shoulder. “You should team up with me more often. I like how you can’t control your powers too well and you just make everything around you go into full bloom when you try.” Percy shoved his arm off.

 

He walked away some to look at the Thalia’s tree. “My powers couldn’t heal the tree when we needed it. Pan still died before my eyes even though I was trying to save him. The wars still happened and my powers did zilch when I called on them. I’m a pretty useless god.”

 

Dorian sighed. “Dude, you’re only twenty one now, you can’t expect everything to be perfect. It’s because of the type of god you are. After all, you are the first god of Demigods.” He said patting his back. “You’re a god that doesn’t stay with just one type of god. You aren’t constrained to just the Greeks. You are the god of  _ all _ Demigods. Of all the races of Demigods. You have to watch over all the different demigods no matter who is their godly parent or which religion they come from. That’s why your body sees itself as a demigod. Because you are the one responsible for all of them. Perce, do your parents know what god you are?”

 

Percy stiffened as everyone gasped at the truth. “No, my parents don’t know what god I am. They think i’m just a god of fertility and childbirth. They aren’t aware that i’m also the god of Demigods. I feel they would be afraid that it’s their fault I was born as such. A godly child born to be hunted by monsters, live among mortals, take quests…” Percy looked at Nico. “They are terrified enough that I keep showing up in prophecies in my mortal form. They are scared i’m going to end up getting myself killed because I was born from two gods of different worlds.”

 

Dorian sighed. “My mother needs me back in Japan. Says that I need to get back to her shrine for a ceremony.” He ruffled Percy’s hair and started taking a bunch of quick pictures.

 

Percy nodded. “Tell Ama-No-Uzume I said to work you till you are passed out.” He earned a glare. “Nah, just tell her I said that you are still under my protection. Also tell her that if those photos go viral across the Japan gods and goddesses media i’ll come after her with Riptide.” Dorian just laughed before kicking up into the air. “Fly safe. Don’t scare the birds this time.” Dorian waved before flying off so fast he broke the sound barrier. “Idiot.”


	3. New York and… Who are the Avengers?

Father showed up as I decided to walk around the camp with Chiron for a bit. I told him about me being a god of Demigods and that by lying and saying I was a demigod less monsters would attack. Chiron understood after I explained and then I saw my father waiting for me at the dining pavilion. I stiffened and messed with the end of my long hair. 

 

Nico was waiting as well. He was leaned against the Poseidon table. I let Chiron head back towards the Big House as I walked to meet them. “Is it time?” I asked looking at my father. 

 

“Yes, let’s go. We have some mortals to meet.” My father said and I looked at Nico. My heart sank. I knew I would most likely never return to camp and see him again. I looked away before I felt him take my hand and pull me into a kiss. I kissed back just as passionately before he let me go. 

 

I swung my kitten eyes up at my father. He refused to look at me. I tugged on his sleeve. “Please?” I asked cutely. He sighed and started cursing how he couldn't resist my kitten eyes. I hugged Nico. “Father is letting you come with.” 

 

Nico smiled. “I’ll go tell Chiron then.” He said and kissed my nose. I smiled and let him go off towards the Big House. I saw Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Thalia, and Will. I looked down. They probably hated me now. 

 

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up at my father he nodded towards them. He was telling me to go talk to them. I gulped and when he gave my back a push I knew that I had to. I slowly walked over to them. There was an award silence between us.

 

Leo was the first to speak. “Dude, why didn't you tell us sooner?” I stiffened and flinched at his words. His fingers were aflame and I knew he was angry. 

 

“It was safer for you not to know. I didn't want you to get hurt trying to think you had to protect me. In my human form I bleed like a mortal but when I'm in my godly form it's ichor. Monsters think I'm a demigod… if they found out they would use me as bait against you. I was protecting you the only way I knew how.” I said looking at him. 

 

Thalia hugged me and I froze. “I knew. I knew from the moment I met you. I'm sorry for not pulling you aside to say it.” I hugged her back tightly. “Bianca knew as well.” I nearly burst into tears. “All the hunters can tell.”

 

“Why? Why then did she die in my place? She knew I would have been fine… so why did she do it?” I said trying not to cry. Thalia patted my head.

 

“She said you were supposed to be the one to be with her brother. Said she saw it in a dream. A dream where she was reborn… as you two’s child.” I froze and I heard Nico's gasp.

 

I turned to Nico. “Pardon?” He said confused. He was frozen mid-walk to us.

 

I scratched my cheek. “Uh, yeah… fertility of the Sea. All of Poseidon/Neptune children can get pregnant.” I heard several others make choking sounds. I looked over and Jason was gaping like a fish. “You'll catch flies gaping like that.”

 

Nico touched my stomach. “So… I might have gotten you pr...pregnant?” I placed my hands on his.

 

“I'll tell you when if we do end up becoming parents. So far though no baby yet.” I said and he relaxed. I kissed his cheek. “What really amazes me is how you managed to convince not only your father but also Thanatos to give us back Jason. Not just Jason though… you got us Luke, Charlie, Selena, Ethan, and Castor.” 

 

Nico blushed. “I had only planned to get Jason but for some reason that stupid brother of mine, Thanatos, very eagerly handed me their souls as well.” He stated with a huff. I smiled brightly after a moment.

 

“Nevermind I think I know why he gave them up to you.” I said and looked over at where the others were. Luke and Ethan seemed to be trying to hide the fact that they were making out behind the Hermes cabin. Selina and Charlie were walking along the pier holding hands. My eyes shifted to see Castor and Pollux hiding in the newly revived strawberry and other berry vines having sex. I quickly looked away. I knew those two were more than just brothers.

 

Nico looked at me confused as did the others.  “What do you know about this that I don’t?”

 

I smiled and poked his chest. “Triton is finally pregnant with Thanatos’ child and lately he’s doing everything to make Triton happy. That includes having to appease to Triton’s requests about people I have felt died because of me. Hell, i’m guessing Tri’s just tired of my constant nightmares about their deaths.” I looked at Luke again. “Especially Luke’s death… I handed him the dagger.” 

 

Everyone’s eyes saddened. I smiled softly as I heard Luke’s laughter ring across the camp as Ethan tackled him to the ground and they started wrestling. It was a happy laugh. “I’ve accepted my sins and carry them. Keeping everyone safe by not saying I was a god is a small sin compared to causing so many to die in the wars. I may not have handed the blades to the rest but I might as well have.” 

 

I looked back at them. “Anyone want to ask more questions before we have to leave?” I asked since I knew they all had questions. Jason stepped forward and I had to suck in a deep breath. He walked with a mechanical leg now. 

 

“Where do you plan to be? What if the camps need you?” He asked and I hugged him. He seemed confused.

 

“Worry not about the camps. I’ve placed my blessings on both. If danger would befall either i’d instantly know and come to help you as fast as I can. However I need two of you. One from each camp to step forward. Leo… Reyna… would you two be willing to take on a blessing’s link with me? My blessing directly to the two of you would allow you to contact me directly if I am needed and there isn’t an attack. Nico has one already as does Thalia and Jason.” I said and looked at them. 

 

Thalia and Nico look at me with raised eyebrows. Jason just looked confused. “Sorry, I got all the children of the big three on my radar after losing Bianca. I refuse to lose anyone else.” I looked over at my father. “I learned that back in 1941 I had an elder half brother. There were more than just him. Back then there was a total of nine big three children. Bianca, Nico, Hazel, and Adolf Hitler the children of Hades. Steve, Brian, and Alleck the children of Zeus. James and Annie-belle the children of Poseidon.”

 

I frowned and clenched my fist. “James looked like me but older… and Annie-belle was blonde with blue eyes. Steve and James were best friends and both died fighting Hitler’s men. Brian, Alleck, and my sister were murdered by Zeus. Nico and Bianca were hidden away by Hades and Hazel died in Alaska. I… I won’t let anymore of us die… I felt when Jason died and it was like my body was dying with him. I felt I had failed yet again. We are down to just the five of us. I’ve become attached to you all far too much…”

 

Jason smiled. “We are attached to you as well.” He then poked my chest. “You didn’t answer my question. Where are you going to be incase we need you?” 

 

Leo and Jason nodded to my blessing but wanted to hear my answer to Jason’s question. I sighed. “New York. Some place called Avenger’s Tower or Stark Tower?” I said and quickly pressed my finger to Leo’s and Reyna’s forehead. A blue light washed over them then disappeared. “Ah… we really need to go. Dad’s glaring. He’s telling me that we have to leave now. Sorry, bye guys. Nico lets go.” I then dragged him away from the others after he hugged Hazel. 

 

Father glared at us before flashing us to this so called Tower. We had to walk around the building to get to the front door and I frowned. It was ugly. Going inside I noticed my dad was wearing a suit. When did he do that? I dragged my attention back to the lady at the desk. We were ushered into the elevator and both Nico and I stiffened. We came out on a floor really high up and I noticed the others in the room. One I recognized. A blonde stepped forward. “Hi, I am glad you made it. We are the Avengers.” 

 

I tilted my head to the side confused. “Who are the Avengers?” Jaws dropped at my statement. It seemed even Nico was as confused as me. Father only chuckled.


	4. Blasts from the past

I couldn’t believe this kid. He had no clue who we were. _ Does he not know me? Captain America and oh gods does that look like Nico. It can’t be could it?  _ It was weird seeing a look alike but older. I took a deep breath and decided to ask anyway. “ **_Y... your name wouldn't happen to be Niccolo di Angelo would it?”_ **

 

The boy looked at me and his eyes widened. “ **_Steven?”_ ** He asked me and I nodded. He looked as confused about this as I was. “ **_How…? How are you alive? You should be dead?”_ **

 

“Whoa Capsicle, what Language are you speaking?” Tony asked and I looked at him. Bucky was smiling.

 

Natasha stepped forward. “Was that Greek? No Ancient Greek.” She said and I nodded. 

 

I put a hand on the back of my neck. “Uh, yeah.” I said and looked at Nico. He pointed at the tall male in the suit and I went wide eyed. “ **_Lord Poseidon. What brings you here and why have you come as a human? Did we do something to upset you?”_ ** I said and bowed to one knee.

 

Poseidon looked at me. He then laughed. “Steven you have changed since I last saw you. You used to be scrawny and short. It's fine though. I've come here on business and you don't have to speak in Greek. These people have been approved to know the truth as they have gained our attention and well Thor has a big mouth. Our secret wouldn't last five seconds.”

 

I relaxed as did Bucky and Nico. “So I no longer have to hide who I am? Thank the gods. Trying to keep Thor from noticing was getting a bit hard to do. I really need to release seventy years worth of pent up power.” 

 

Bucky stepped forward just as lightning started to spark off my body and a Thunderstorm started outside. He laughed. “Careful Lightning Rod don't want to fry the building and flood the city.” 

 

He stopped in front of Poseidon. “So, long time no see Dad. I see that I have a new baby brother.” It didn't take a moment before the two were hugging. “I missed you too Dad.”

 

Poseidon hugged him tightly as I calmed down the sparking of my body. I smiled before looking at the others who were just confused except Thor who looked like a kid on Christmas morning. “So um… What do you guys know about Mythologies?”

 

~~~~~

 

“So you are telling us that the Greek gods are real and he's one of them?” I nodded and Bucky did the same as he plopped down next to his father. He handed Poseidon a cup of coffee. Tony still seemed confused so I placed my own cup of coffee on the table in front of me. This got everyone’s attention.

 

“Yes, this is Lord Poseidon a Greek god. But what really gets me is how you are still alive Niccolo? You’d be as old as me sorta. You were ten last I saw u and your sister… is Bianca still alive?” I asked and Nico stiffened.

 

“Bianca died… a few years back doing a quest.” Nico said looking down. He then leaned against the boy beside him. “I’m okay though. She died a hero’s death.” Bucky and I looked down. 

 

“She was a great… I wish i’d gotten to see her again. She was a good kid.” I said before looking down. My coffee cup was slightly floating off the table. I quickly pushed the cup towards Nico. “You’re going to need my coffee. It’s a lot stronger than that stuff you’re drinking.” It floated into his hands.

 

Nico took it and frowned. “I can smell the alcohol in this. Are you really offering me liquor? Steven seriously I was sure you being you would be against giving an underage kid alcohol.” Nico burst into laughs that sounded like bells. “Though I don’t mind. The reason i’m still as young as I am is because I got stuck along with Bianca inside of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. It freezes time for the people inside. We didn’t age but constantly thought we were only in there for a few days. When we got out… I was still ten and Bianca hadn’t aged either. I see you went and got tall and bulky and Bucky… well Bucky you look mechanical. War torn too.” Nico said and I looked into his eyes.

 

Bucky chuckled. “As are you. You have fought in wars as well. I can see the scars you are trying to hide under your clothes. What are you exactly?” He said poking Nico’s side.

 

Nico smiled. “I’m a son of Hades. I have fought in two wars side by side with the gods. I helped Apollo when he was turned mortal by his father. I’ve quite literally crawled out of hell and worse on my own.”

 

The boy beside him started laughing. “Haha. Baby, Hell is where you spend ninety percent of the year. Your PTSD comes from what’s under Hell. As does mine but that’s our own faults. We are not doing anymore quests for the gods. Not for a long time. Though I just hope there won’t be a new prophecy that gets alot of the Half-bloods killed for the next two hundred years.”

 

Nico nods his head. “Yes, we lost so many in the first war and even more in the second… you’d think after two wars the monsters would take a hint and back off. Seriously if I have to fight that stupid bull one more time i’m going to beg you to have your father chain it down in ‘there’.”

 

Clint leaned forward in his seat. “So just what the hell are you people?” We shut up and I saw the two look at him.

 

I took a deep breath. “I’m a son of Zeus. We are Demigods. Children that the gods have with mortals throughout history.”

 

Bucky shifted a bit. “I’m a son of Poseidon.” He pointed at said god. “He’s my dad.”

 

The kid with the sea green eyes smiled. “I’m a full god. Son of Poseidon and a god from another Pantheon.”

 

Nico smiled. “Son of Hades. This water brain’s boyfriend.” He said pointing to the boy beside him. 

 

Poseidon smirked. “Poseidon. Nice to meet the Avengers. We’ve watched you from Olympus.” His smile then turned into a frown. “Now to speak of some business matters. The reason we came. We are here to remove some mind control from someone among you.” Everyone stiffened at that.

 

“Who my Lord?” I asked and he looks to the corner. I followed his gaze to where Loki was under careful watch. My eyes widened. “All this time he has been under some kind of mind control? Why did you wait so long?”

 

Poseidon got up and moved over to take Loki’s chin. “Because until now I could do nothing for him. Now that I can. I’m going to free him, my son will do the spell to remove Thanos from his mind, and we will let him rest.” He caressed Loki’s cheek. Loki leaned into it with closed eyes.

 

“Why help him?” Natasha asked. She didn’t sound happy about the words ‘free him’. 

 

Poseidon’s face softened. “Because he is my wife. Has been since he first came of age. We married in secret. Neither the Greeks nor the Norse knew. It’s binding and I am not allowing anyone to hurt what’s mine.” He pressed a kiss to Loki’s lips. “And we are going to be a happy family again.”

 

The godly son of Poseidon stands. “That’s right. I want my mother back. I’m not allowing Thanos any further control over him. Now, you… Archer boy. You smell of Apollo, I’m going to need you to make sure Nico doesn’t interfere. If this spell backfires he’s going to try something stupid to bring me back from the dead. Oh and I guess I forgot. My name is Lokon Perseus Jackson. I go by Percy though.”


	5. Are they alive?

Percy situated himself in the center of the room. He was sitting on his heels crossed behind him and his hands folded upon his lap. Poseidon moved Loki to sit in front of Percy. “This will hurt.” He said and Percy closed his eyes.

 

“I know. I’m ready. I’m going to purge Thanos from existence.” Percy said and closed his eyes. “Now, start the spell. Even if I scream. Don’t stop until Thanos is removed from mother completely.” 

 

Poseidon sighed. “If you die… there’s no afterlife. You’ll just be gone so don’t make me lose another child.” Percy smiled.

 

“I’ll only die if you fuck up your end of the spell. I’m the energy source. I’m the door you are just the key that’s going to unlock it.” Percy said and Loki leaned forward. 

 

“Thanos will eat you alive little boy.” Loki said licking his lips.

 

Percy opened his eyes and they now glowed. “Once the door is opened, Thanos will be the one getting devoured. My true magic has been sealed since the day I was born. So far my power has been like a slowly dripping faucet and now it’s going to be uncorked full throttle.” He then smirked. “You and Thanos will be feeling the most pain though. It has to go through you to him and back to me. So you’ll feel it twice so don’t get smart with me.”

 

Poseidon chuckled. “He gets that sass from Loki.” 

 

Nico smirked. “And everything but his sea god powers from him too.” Poseidon glared at Nico. 

 

Poseidon then stood directly behind Percy and with one hand on his shoulder and the other to his own lips he started chanting in an ancient language. Power started flowing out of Percy in waves of blues, green, and purples. It then formed into a ghost like form of Percy.  An Astral form. It looked at them. “I’m going in. Keep the spell going no matter what it takes until I come back.”

 

Nico took a deep breath. “Come back to me alive you dumbass.” The astral form nodded and smiled sweetly before diving straight into Loki’s body. Everything was silent. Nobody dared to move. 

 

Two hours later and a lot of Percy’s body screaming in pain did Poseidon let go. The astral form had come out and quickly returned to Percy’s body. Both Loki and Percy collapsed and were covered in wounds. They were in bad shape. Nico quickly scooped up Percy while Poseidon checked over Loki.

 

They were both quickly moved to the infirmary to heal. Unfortunately they were in a coma. This coma though they were not breathing, no monitors worked on them. Most weren’t sure they were alive. Percy was healing much slower than Loki. The most that was hoped for was that they awakened eventually. Poseidon went back and forth to Olympus and his palace as if nothing had happened so the Greeks wouldn’t find out. Thor though was hard to keep quiet. 

 

A month passed and suddenly there was a deep intake of breath and Loki was looking around the room he was laying in. He didn’t understand what was going on at first but his green eyes eventually focused on the bed next to his. Everything came back to him. Percy had risked his life to save him. 

 

He slipped out of the bed gently and weakly moved over to climb onto the bed with his child on it. He pulls Percy into his arms and gently holds him. Percy curls into the movement and mutters in ancient Greek. Loki shushed him and lulled the two of them back to sleep. Captain America was the first to see the two curled up in the same bed.

 

He called the others and nobody dared touch them. Both were sleeping soundly but this time they were breathing. The shadows in the room rippled before Nico stepped out with Poseidon appearing in the room in a flash of bright light. Everyone already knew not to look. When they looked back Poseidon had already climbed into the bed and had Percy between him and Loki. 

 

All were smiling and awake now. Percy grumbled about it being too crowded. Loki laughed softly. He then pressed a gentle kiss to Percy's hair. “Don't complain. You've always loved cuddling between us.”

 

Percy huffed. “I don't mind that it's just the bed is too small for all three of us. I miss our bed back in my room.” He then saw Nico and smiled. “Neeks!” Both Poseidon and Loki frowned at their sons adoration for the son of Hades.

 

Loki frowned. “I don’t like the feeling of Death this boy oozes. I don’t want you near him.” He said to Percy. Percy was up out of the bed in seconds. He stood in front of Nico.

 

“You’re not taking him from me.” He snarled out and let out a taxi cab whistle. The shadows shifted before a huge garbage truck sized hellhound was now standing protectively over them and the window shattered as a huge black pegasus flew in and landed beside them. Percy’s eyes glowed. “I refuse to let you take Nico from me. We are in love and we are both adults. You have no rights to get in our way.”

 

Clint chuckles from the vent. “At least we know they are both alive now.” He said. The four gods in the room and the demigod didn’t even acknowledge his words. He then hopped out of the vent and leaned on the wall. “Should I call Apollo yet?” This got their attention.

 

A flash of light later and there was Apollo in all his blonde haired glory. He pounced on Clint and started hugging him like an overbearing parent. He just let it happen and sighed. “Good to see you too Gran’da.” He said and Percy blinked.

 

“You’re a Legacy of Apollo...”


	6. Tears can Tell a Story

Apollo fretted over Clint like a mother would their bleeding child. Everyone had moved to the living room so that there was more room. I still kept Nico behind me so that my parents couldn’t touch him. Apollo though was having the time of his life it seemed.

 

“Uh, Lord Apollo? Is there a reason you are here and why Clint was never sent to camp for his protection? If he’s truly a Legacy monsters should have been trying to kill him on a daily basis.” I say and everyone gets quiet.

 

Clint sighs. “They do attack me. I am just trained enough to fight them and evade. I’m not a fan of monster dust on my clothes so I do long range attacks.” This made Percy pissed. 

 

“Where were you when we fought  _ Kronos _ ? Where were you when the  _ world was in danger _ ? Where were you when we fought  _ Gaea _ ? Where were you when my friends were  _ bleeding out _ ? Where were you when we  _ lost so many _ ? Where were you when I had to watch those I had fought side by side with  _ die _ ? Where were you when  _ Apollo was turned mortal _ and  _ Jason had to die _ ? Where were you when  _ Leo was killed by Gaea _ ? Where were you when Nico, Annabeth, and I were  _ in Tartarus _ ? Where were you when Nico was  _ dying in Rome _ ? Where were you when the children of Apollo  _ needed you _ ?” His yelling started to taper off into sobs. “Where were you when we needed you? Where were you when we had to burn so many burial shrouds for those we lost in both wars?” 

 

Nico had to catch Percy as he crumpled to the floor in sobs. Nico rubbed his back trying to soothe him. He could see the fear and PTSD written all over him. Percy’s eyes went wide and he started shaking. Nico pressed kisses against Percy’s body. “Shhh, baby. You’re not there anymore. The wars are over. You’re safe.”

 

Clint looked down. “I understand your anger at me. I should have been there for you guys. You went through all of that and more starting at the age of twelve.” All eyes turned to him in shock.

 

Nico looked pissed. “You knew and did  _ nothing _ ! So many  _ died _ ! Innocent children who hadn’t even made it to  _ twelve years of age _ ! They had to  _ fight and die _ !” The shadows in the room were darkening as he spoke. “You aren’t worthy of your godly blood.”

 

Percy leaned into Nico’s hold. “Niccolo, please. He’s been surrounded by these mortals for so long… I don’t think he would have been able to get to our sides even if he had tried.”

 

Clint looked down. “Clear sighted mortals at that. I had no clue Steve and Bucky were demigods until now though. We could have been a huge help… maybe have stopped the prophecy from coming true.”

 

Poseidon frowned. “Percy wouldn’t have had to kill his boyfriend.” Percy’s eyes widened. “Yes, I knew that you were dating that child of Hermes before he turned traitor and rose Kronos inside his body.”

 

Percy flinched. “And in the end I gave him the knife that he killed himself and Kronos with. I was the child of prophecy who reached sixteen against all odds and made the choice to either destroy olympus or save it. Luke was the hero not me. Watching him bleed out in my arms was hard but now that he’s returned from the dead he’s happy with Ethan. That’s more than I could hope for. Him to be happy.” He then pouted. “I’m a total wreck.” 

 

Nico nodded. “Yup but I love you anyway. Have since I first met you.” Percy laughed.

 

“Though you did try to kill me once.” Percy said and Nico rolled his eyes. 

 

“But I didn’t.” He said and Percy kissed him gently. “And that’s why I love you.”

 

Percy rolled his eyes and then laughed. “We’re both a hot mess.” Percy was then helped onto the couch once more. He was quickly handed a cup of coffee. He smiled sadly up at Bucky. “Thanks.” 

 

Bucky sat down beside him. “If we had known that the demigods were in danger we would have come. I'd have gotten my celestial bronze spear and been at your side.” Percy leaned into Bucky's metal arm.

 

Nico sighed. “Would have done nothing. Zeus would have killed you three in a heartbeat. He only allowed me and Percy to live because the Prophecy was over and we had saved Olympus from becoming Kronos’ stepping stones.”

 

Percy grumbed. “A normal everyday occurrence for me. I had to dodge getting hit by a lightning bolt on the morning we arrived. As usual my Uncle Drama Queen wants me dead.” He put his feet in Nico's lap. “For all I've done for him he should give me a dam break. You'd think he'd be thankful and realize that keeping me alive means I can fight in the next war that decides to pop up.” 

 

Percy then dodged off the couch pulling Bucky and Nico away from it with him. The couch was suddenly engulfed in a lightning blast. Percy cursed before starting to head for the giant hellhound that was sleeping in the corner. Once he touched her she jumped into the shadows. That spot was quickly scorched by lightning a meer second after. Nico groaned. “He just had to go and anger the god with a short temper and severe dislike for Poseidon.”

 

Poseidon sighed. “My brother knows better than to kill Percy. He'll have a war among the gods if he does. We'll all be on his ass. Hades would resurrect him just to piss Zeus off. I guess I should mention that Zeus is beyond pissed about the fact that two of the main enemy was resurrected and brought back to camp as if they hadn't tried to destroy us all.” He rubbed his temples.

 

Nico huffed. “Blame Thanatos it's his fault they are alive again. If he hadn't gotten Triton pregnant then they would have stayed in the Underworld.” He then proceeded to clean up the spilt coffee and broken cup shards. Nobody dared to question them. 

 

When he’d gotten to the last shard it cut his palm and he winced. Red blood dripped rather quickly from his hand down onto the floor. Poseidon stiffened. “Oh fuck.” He said and pulled Loki and Bucky as far as he could away from the area.

 

Nico’s eyes widened at the amount of blood. “Uh oh.” He then looked at Apollo who had Clint huddled behind him. “Uh, call Will.” Everyone was still in shock at what was going on to have not noticed that Percy was rushing from the shadows and to Nico. 


	7. More Demigods… We’re moving in with the Avengers?

When I next opened my eyes I was laying on a hospital style bed. Blinking at how bright the lights were I let my vision focus. Once that was done I looked around. Percy was passed out in the chair to my left and Will was asleep in the chair on my right. I pull myself into an upright position and see them both shift at the creaking the bed makes. Neither woke though.

 

Carefully I slipped out of the bed and as silent as death I made my way out of the room and down to where I could smell food. I looked around as I stepped into the living area that connected to a kitchen. At the stove stood Captain America. “So, what’s good ol’ Steven up to?” I said making my way up to the countertop. I hopped up onto a stool just as he swerved around to look at me. 

 

Brandishing just the spatula he relaxed once he saw it was me. He then turned the stove off before standing on the other side of the counter to look at me. “I see you are awake now. Percy and that other boy that arrived have been attached to your bedside since you were cut and lost consciousness. What exactly happened yesterday?”

 

I sighed and looked at my hand that was bandaged. “It’s a child of Hades problem. My body is naturally closer to death with pretty much everything. The smallest cut will bleed like a fatal wound, I pass out or start to fade from existence if I use my powers too much, I get sick easily, and I tend to just be all around weaker than other demigods.”

 

A soft chuckle came from the doorway. “Not really. You’re so much stronger than you make yourself out to be. I can remember when you were so skinny you looked like a skeleton and the bags under your eyes were as dark as black. You were so thin and everyone thought that if we hugged you we’d break you. You came back from the wars in such bad shape we were afraid that if we breathed too hardly you’d crumple and we’d lose you.” I looked back at the voice and smiled. 

 

I saw Steve’s expression become worried. “And that’s only because I have you as my doctor, Will.” I got up and walked over to stand nose to nose with Will. “You brought me out of hell and healed me. I’d have been long dead if I hadn’t met you.” Will kissed my nose and I hummed.

 

Percy smiled at us. I smiled back at him. “Aww, my Nico’s finally awake after scaring me shitless.” He said and I stuck my tongue out. Then I noticed Will’s eyes narrow.

 

I braced myself. Will’s body started to glow as he snarled at me. I knew what was coming and went limp in his hold. “Niccolo Di Angelo! How many times have I told you to refrain from getting yourself hurt! Now, when was the last time you ate? When did you take your last nap? How long ago was your last shadow travel? How are you feeling? Are you dizzy? Faint? Queasy?”

 

When he finally stopped talking he was taking my pulse and was waiting for my answer. “Too many times to count. I last ate two days ago, my last nap was what i just woke up from, before that it was three days ago. My last shadow travel was to get to camp to see Percy yesterday morning. My last mission was right before that. I’m feeling fine except for you making me feel smothered with your constant protection and need to check my vitals every five seconds.”

 

Will blushed and backed off. He stopped glowing and then pouted. “Your pulse is a bit slow and you need to eat. Now. Get your ass over there and have the hero fix you a helping of pancakes or a large meal to make up for the ones you missed.” I nodded as steered me over to sit back on the stool. 

 

Percy just watched us happily from leaning on the counter where he had somehow procured himself a cup of black coffee. I then looked up at Steve. “Steven, can I have blue pancakes?” I asked giving him a set of Percy’s kitten eyes. 

 

Will froze in shock and Percy choked on his drink. Steve just looked confused. “Blue… pancakes? Um, I guess I can.” Percy’s eyes went wide. 

 

“I want some too!” He said jumping up like a little kid while raising his hand in the air. Steve looked at him confused. I put my hand to my mouth and laughed. Percy blushed and went back to sipping his coffee.

 

“Percy you are too adorable.” I say leaning over to jerk Percy into my arms. He laughs and leans into my arms. I pull him into a kiss. “Look at what you’ve done darling? I’m addicted to blue foods and have adapted your kitten eyes. Next thing you know i’ll start wanting to go swimming. And I hate swimming.” 

 

Percy laughed and put his nose against my neck. “I won’t ever let you change. You are perfectly you. I’ve started adapting things you do too. I like naps more now. Oh and I hiss at people like you do when you get angry.” I rolled my eyes.

 

“You like naps because it means you get to curl up in bed with me and you hiss because people keep telling you to not sleep in the Hades cabin.” I said and Percy snuggled into my hold.

 

Will gently rubs Percy’s back. We could both tell he wasn’t really alright. “What’s wrong guppy?” Will said taking me by surprise.  _ Woah, was Will into Percy or was this just to help him? Either way it was helping Percy. _

 

Percy looked at me and I nodded before he slipped into Will’s hold. Steve watched confused as he made the pancakes. Will glowed softly and continued to say praises and comforting things to Percy until the boy was a limp but sleeping form in Will’s arms. Steve’s eyes widened. “What did you just do to him?”

 

Will scooped Percy up and headed for the closest couch. “Percy has been coming to me for therapy since right after Gaea was defeated. He’s got the worst of whatever Gaea hit everyone with when she exploded. He’s told me about the curses he had to endure while in Tartarus but he also told me that at the last second as Gaea was exploding she directed a curse straight into him and only him. A Null Void curse. His soul is slowly being destroyed and fed to Void. Eventually he’ll just be an empty body. Pretty much just a dead shell. I’ve been doing my best to keep him sane and in pretty much one piece. There are times his body just breaks down and his eyes just go blank. I knew immediately he was losing a part of his soul. The best I could do is calm him and get him into a sleeping state.” He laid Percy down and pulled back the collar of his shirt. Percy had glowing black cracks forming along his skin.

 

I sucked in a deep breath and touched the cracks. It was so cold it burnt. “No…” I said with a shaky breath. “We have to heal him. Stop the curse or break it.” I could hear my own voice breaking. 

 

Will shook his head. “I don’t know what to do. It’s never been cursed onto others before. Even Gaea was afraid to use it.” He then sighed. “Oh, and while you were unconscious it was decided that you and Percy would stay here with the Avengers until further notice.” I blinked at the new statement.


	8. Healing curses leaves scars

I looked at each of the Avengers around me. They didn’t really understand curses. I however did. I’d dealt with many of them. Standing there as the doctors all did their best to examine the glowing curse cracks along my body was a little unnerving but I could see my mother in the doorway and Nico was IMing the camp to see about cures.

 

I flinched as some of the glowing curse was pulled into a needle along with some of my blood. I heard a sound come from the elevators in the main room. “Peter has arrived home from school, Sir.” A voice from the walls said and I went into a battle stance. 

 

Nico had his sword out and I had Riptide drawn. We had both been startled. “What in Tartarus was that?” Nico said and I shivered at the name. The Avengers just looked at us confused. 

 

“Artificial Intelligence. An A.I. I created named Friday.” Tony said and then looked at the camera in the corner. “Friday, tell Peter to go ahead to his room and get a shower. Alert me if he seems to be hurt again or if he even thinks about going on Patrol before eating and finishing his homework.” 

 

“He seems to have a visitor with him. Scanning visitor now… Wade Wilson also known as Deadpool. Sir shall I remove the unwanted guest from the tower?” I heard the walls say and I gripped Riptide tighter. We were in a place that if I even spoke to it that monsters would swarm. 

 

I took a few deep breaths. “This place is a giant death trap.” I said and Nico nodded swiping his hand right through the IM he still had going. I looked at Bucky and Steve. “How have the monsters not swarmed this place? If a demigod even uses technology not made by Hephaestus or his kids it’s a beacon to all monsters within hundreds of miles.” 

 

When nobody answers Nico groans. “Leo… I think our favorite flaming imp might have tampered with your building. Added a monster proof coding into it.” Tony’s head jerks up. 

 

“Wait… are you speaking of Leo Valdez?” He asked and Nico and I looked at him. Will had decided to walk back in from scrubbing himself down and changing into medical scrubs. In his hands was a familiar scalpel. 

 

Nico nodded. “Why do you know of him?” I let out a growl at Tony to make him answer. 

 

Tony sighed. “He’s my nephew. His mom’s my half-sister.” Tony leaned against the window. “I was going to adopt him but he disappeared off the radar before I could get to him. He was with Rosa for a small time and then he was gone. Shuffled around so much and running. I even hacked Shield once trying to find him but it came up as if he didn’t exist.”

 

I calmed down and smirked at Nico. “I’m calling Leo.” I said as Nico tossed me the prism he’d been using. I made a rainbow and caught the drachma Bucky flicked me. I saw him smirk. I smirked back and tossed the coin into the rainbow. “Oh fleecy do me a solid and show me Leo Valdez, Camp Half Blood Long Island Sound.” 

 

I chuckled at the mortals faces when the coin vanished into the rainbow and a vision appeared. There stood Leo in nothing but a pair of sweats with wet hair and his hands elbow deep in the fire of the forge. “Leo! Yo Hot Stuff turn this way!” I yelled and got no response. 

 

I puffed out my cheeks and then got an idea. Cupping my hands at my mouth I yelled. “Narcissus is stripping!” I said it so loudly I was sure the entire building heard me. Leo’s head swerved around so quick that I was amazed he hadn’t broken his neck. He frowned at me when he noticed my smirk.

 

“Fuck you Perce! I thought he’d finally come out of the bathroom. Man do you know how hard it is to convince him to stop staring at his reflection long enough for me to shove food down his throat.” Leo said sitting himself down on the side of the forge after tossing a bent sword into it. “So? What did you call for and what is that weirdness going on with your chest?”

 

I pulled up the nearest chair and sat in it. “Well, it’s a curse that’s currently killing me. Nothing really new about it. I called you for a different reason though. Tony freaking Stark. Does that name ring a bell for you or were you going to continue with the shitty lie about you having no living relatives left. I saw through it from the beginning but let you be but now that i’ve met him I really want to bend you over my knee and beat your ass for it.”

 

There were a lot of eyebrows raising at my sass and cursing. Leo bites his lip and turns to start reforging the sword. “Well he’s Tony Stark and i’m just Leo.” He said and a really handsome guy walks through and smacks Leo’s ass hard. Leo blushes and nearly falls forward into the forge. “Narcissus! What have I told you about doing that? I may be fireproof but you should be careful with me. Especially when i’m working.” 

 

I chuckle. “I still don’t get why you went back to go get him even though he wanted to kill you when you two first met.” I see Narcissus peek over to look at me. He scowls before leaving the view. Once I hear the door slam I scowl. “The second he hits you in a fit of anger i’m sending him back to the Underworld.” 

 

Leo just sighs at me and put the now finished sword aside to be put away. “He’s not abusive despite what you think, Perce. He’s actually really sweet and gentle with me. He’s a really good boyfriend when he’s not staring at his reflection.” I shook my head and just motioned Tony forward. 

 

“Just come by the Avengers Tower.” I said giving him the look that said now. He groaned and reached for a shirt laying on the nearest table. Tony stood beside me now. He was frowning at all the scars covering Leo’s body. “You may bring Narcissus with you since I doubt he’s going to let you leave his sight for too long.”

 

Leo smirks then looks to the side. “I’ll come but… i’m going to be bringing a few others with me. You should have no need to worry about Monsters since all of Stark properties and the Avengers tower and compound have a monster barrier. I put it there right after the Gaea war. I didn’t want her going and sending one of her children to kill my uncle. I also put one on around the homes of all the seven’s families. I wasn’t going to let that bitch hurt us any further then she already did.”

 

I laughed but hissed after a moment. I’d been too busy talking with Leo to pay attention to Will cutting into my body and digging the curse out with his scalpel. Now he was stitching up my back. “Well as long as you guys don’t blow up New York then you may bring them. Make sure Jason and Thalia are notified that I’d like to speak with them.” Leo nodded as I swiped my hand through the image to make it disappear. Will said that cutting the curse out for now would leave me with scars but I didn’t mind. Scars weren’t new to me.


	9. Avengers Meet the Seven and extras

It took about an hour and a half before there was an alert from this Friday voice. “There’s a bunch of people downstairs requesting to be let up. They all seem to say Perseus called them here.” I smiled at the look Tony shot my way.

 

“Friday, put it on the screen so that they can be confirmed.” He said and I watched as a large group of both Roman and Greek Demigods were shown arguing with the receptionist downstairs. I burst into laughter and I heard Nico and Will laughing as well. 

 

“Oh my gods… why did Leo bring so many of them? Haha… I can’t they just look so frustrated and they know they can’t fight back.... We don’t attack mortals… Haha… Leo is barely holding back Narcissus. I can’t… haha...let them in… oh gods… my ribs… please let them up before we have a full out war....” I said between laughs.

 

Tony sighs. “Let them up Friday.” He said reluctantly. It didn’t take long for the elevator to open and the first group to spill out. The first group was Leo, Narcissus, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Connor, Travis, Luke, Ethan, Selina, Charlie, Clarisse, Reyna, Octavian, Coach Hedge, Frank, Hazel, Castor, Pollux, and Thalia. 

 

It took me a moment to notice someone standing behind them. My eyes widened. I dropped the pen I was holding. No it wasn’t Riptide. “Mom…” I said as they moved out of the way and there stood my mom and Paul. My eyes widened as I ran to her and let out a happy purr sound. “Mommy!”

 

As I dived into her arms she hugged me tight. The campers laughed as the next group pushed us out of the way. As Alabaster walked by he gave my ass a hard smack and I yelped. My mom was glaring at him and gently holding me. Nico however already had his sword at Alabaster’s throat. “Touch my boyfriend again and you’ll be seeing what Tartarus is like before you can even realize you are dead.”

 

Nico slammed Alabaster into the wall and growled. “It’ll be so fast there won’t even be any blood. You’ll feel so much pain though. That’s going to be my favorite part. Seeing the pain in your eyes as you realize that i’m going to have you dangling over the Pit so fast and the i’m going to drop you. The monsters are going to feast on your soul and you’ll be a tortured slave for all eternity but here’s the best part. I’ll have my father make you immortal so that your soul can never fade but endure your punishment for eternity.”

 

I let go of my mom and walked to stand next to them. “Oh, Alabaster, You wouldn’t survive a day down there. We should know after all Nico and I have been in Tartarus. You’ve seen my scars from the tortures, the curses, the beatings. I had Annabeth with me to keep me sane but Nico, Nico was alone. He went through it by himself and then was stuffed in a jar for days. He nearly died at the hands of the giant twins....” My voice trailed off as my mind flashed back to when Nico was gotten out of the jar. 

 

Nico wrapped his arms around me and I clung to him. “Shh… baby. Shhh, gattino. I’m alive. I’m breathing. You rescued me. You were able to get to me in time.” I heard him say to me as he rocked me back and forth until I was no longer in the past. 

 

Nobody moved or said a word. I took a deep breath. “I’m fine… You’re fine… sorry, really bad flashback moment… just… sorry.” I said sighing and backing away. 

 

“We knew how bad your PTSD is man, we’ve been really careful about not triggering you.” Leo said breaking the silence. “We’ve also noticed how you are taking up several hours of Will’s time and only just found out that he’s been giving you therapy for it. We’re really sorry for all the complaints we’ve had about you hogging both Nico and Will to yourself.” He said looking at the floor like a kicked puppy. 

 

I sighed. “You guys have done what you can. You’ve been extremely careful not to trigger me but pretty much everything has become a trigger. I can’t take a dam shower anymore without being scared of the water. Which is total BS since a child of the sea should not have a fear of drowning but thanks to Gaea constantly trying to kill me, yeah, I got a bit more than PTSD and triggers. For Hela’s sake i’m not human let alone capable of drowning yet she managed to drown me not once, not twice, not three times, but nine times.”

 

I heard my mother chuckle. “Don’t use your sisters name as a curse word son. She’d wring your pretty neck if she knew.” I looked at him as he came in with my father right on his heels. Both looked tired. I smirked evilly. 

 

I walked up to them while giving out my devils smile. “Are my parent’s too tired from having sex to even wake up at the correct time?” They both shot me a glare. I laughed and winced. My body was still in pain. This caught both of their attention.

 

Loki was on me in a second. He stripped me down to my boxers and let out a deep dark growl when he saw the fresh stitches. “Who did this to my baby? I'll kill them.” He said and I had to literally hold him by the cheeks.

 

“Mother! Calm yourself. I am okay. I'll explain but only if you calm down.” I said and Loki had to force himself to be calm. He frowned deeply. Once he nodded I led him to sit down. “So, when I fought Gaea right at the last second when we stopped her she cursed me. The curse has been pretty much killing me since I was seventeen. We've been slowing its effects down by cutting it out.”

 

Will was frowning and had his golden scalpel once again in his hand. I looked at him concerned. He pointed the scalpel at my left hip. I looked down and there it was. The cosmic glowing black curse was creeping up from under my boxer hem line on my left hip. I cursed. “S...schist.” Loki’s eyes were wide with fear and worry as he fretted over me.  

 

Will had to literally have my father hold Loki back as he moved over and started to cut the curse out. I could see everyone’s reactions to what was happening. Mom was being held by Paul as she cried. Some of the campers looked horrified others sick to their stomachs. Narcissus looked to be trying to shield Leo’s view. The others of the seven just held guilty looks.

 

When Will was done he pressed a kiss to my lips. I wrapped an arm around his waist and deepened the kiss. When I pulled back both Nico and I were smirking. “Fucking shit!” Luke said and we looked at him. “You’re having sex with both Will and Nico.” He looked to be in shock.

 

“Indeed I am but it’s more than that. Will and Nico are Soulmates. I’m able to see their fate strings. It’s another title I hold. I’ve got the title of  Soulmate matchmaker.” I said as Nico comes over to hug both Will and I. He kisses Will once they are nose to nose. I watch with a dopey smile.

 

Jason looks kind of offended for a moment. “So you messed with a Soulmate bond? Jesus… Shit Perce, you don’t mess with that kind of shit. Not even Cupid touches that shit with his arrows.” He looks about ready to flip out and stab me.

 

I rolled my eyes. “Not if the string also connects to mine.” I said snapping slightly at them. Jason shut up quickly and backed off. I sighed. “Seriously bro, of all things you could tell me about I know full well about messing shit up. I blew up Mt. St. Helens when I was a kid on accident. I have fucked a lot of shit up in my time of being alive.”

 

Ethan chuckled. “I’m amazed that you don’t have any demigod kids of your own running around. You slutted yourself around since you were twelve at camp.” I narrowed my eyes and snarled.

 

“I don’t slut myself out. I have only had sex with three men before Will and Nico came into the picture. Luke, Apollo, and Jason.” I started to turn away to get my clothes off the floor. I stopped and turned around. “And as a matter of fact I only have one kid so far and he was a thought baby. No sex required. His name is Peter Benjamin Perseus Parker. He’s sixteen.” I say and my eyes connect with a brown haired boy.

 

The boy sucks in a breath. When he lets it out my eyes are blown wide. “Dad...?” He said in that breath and is dropping his bag onto the floor. I don’t move since I haven’t a clue what to say. My mouth opens in the stupidest half awkward grin and spit out three words of a stupid response. 

 

“Ugh, hi Petey.” 


	10. Explaining is Hard

I looked at the man in front of me. Yup, that's my biological parent. I didn't know if I wanted to go and yell at him or to hug him. Preferably both and in that order. I settled for scowling at him from where I stood. I was slightly in shock at first since I hadn't seen him since the night before my parents died. He went to take a step forward.

 

“Don't 'hi Petey’ me! I haven't seen hide nor hair of you since I was a kid. Where the hell have you been?” I yelled at him while clenching my fists. I wasn't really angry at him more to the line of fact. I needed answers. He looked like a kicked puppy.

 

“I stayed away to protect you.” He said and I crossed my arms. “It’s been pretty bad since I turned twelve.” He took another step towards me and I glared making him stop.

 

“You left when I was six and you were eleven. Don’t give me that bullshit.” I watched his mouth drop open. 

 

“Peter Benjamin Perseus Parker don’t use that language!” He said and I jumped before hanging my head. He was in front of me before I could realize. “I should wash your mouth out with divine soap from Olympus. You are never to speak like that again. Well, not until you are eighteen. Then I can’t tell you no.”

 

He then scooped me into a hug. “I missed you.” He said in my ear and I smiled hugging back.

 

“I missed you too.” I said trying not to cry. When he laughed out a sob I clung to him tighter. I was glad he had at least put his pants back on. “I really, really missed you.”

 

Percy pulled away after a moment and looked me over. “You’ve grown so much… you look just like your other parents. I made a good choice in letting you have their genes be dominant over mine. You’re beautiful.” He said looking at me once more.

 

I smiled and blushed. “My boyfriend thinks so too.” I watched his eyes widen before he squealed and hugged me. It seemed he was that type of parent that was supportive. He pulled me and motioned for everyone to come and sit around him. Once everyone was seated I looked him straight in the eyes. “Now you start explaining everything. Don’t leave anything out.”

 

He slipped on his shirt and gave a half laugh. “Ah, well that is going to be really hard to explain about. So much went on. Stuff that will make even the strongest weak.” He looked at the woman he’d called mom. “First off this is Sally Blofis and her husband Paul. I grew up with her raising me and I called her mom. In truth she’s actually my godmother. Behind me are my parents. Your grandparents. Loki of Asgard and Poseidon. I just recently found out that my mother has moved the two of us here to live with the Avengers until further notice. Now about everything else, we should start with my childhood.”

 

**~~Fin~~**

 

**Book 2 Child of Ice and Storms coming soon**


End file.
